


The Runaways

by hesmyfriend



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (2016), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Eventual Pairings, Multi, Slash, Smut, updated when i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmyfriend/pseuds/hesmyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker thought he had run out of options in life when he got an offer from Brock Rumlow to work in his brothel. Thrust into a confusing world and seduced by the high life, Peter finds out more about sex, love, and friendship than he ever thought (or wanted) to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note... several of the listed characters don't show up until chapter four or later, but I promise they'll arrive in fashion. Also it gets progressively more smutty and angsty as we go. With that being said, I hope you enjoy it!

Peter stood in the lineup for the first time. Brock had told him it was rarely necessary to stand in a lineup that their clients would usually pick them out from their online profiles, but a few of them still liked to see them all lined up and watch them squirm.

Peter wasn’t sure if he wanted to be picked or not. On the one hand, he had to earn his keep, or he would be kicked out. But also it was intimidating. Tony Stark was standing in front of them, eyeing them up. Peter didn’t pay a whole lot of attention to the media, but you’d have to be living under a rock to not know who Tony Stark was. A billionaire CEO, genius in weaponry and technology and a playboy. Peter hadn’t had any idea their clientele would be this… prestigious.

There were five of them standing in line, James first. He was the favourite, Brock had informed Peter. Next was the twins, Wanda and Pietro. If Tony was looking for a girl, he’d have to go with Wanda. Then there was Scott, who was quite handsome but didn’t strike Peter as the type to be a prostitute. Then last in line was Peter himself.

Tony looked at James, tilting his chin upwards. James looked at him expressionless. Peter had just moved in this morning, but he hadn’t heard James speak or visibly react to anything. Tony passed Wanda, nodding at her as if to say hello. He didn’t give Pietro a second glance. Peter started getting more nervous. “Scott,” Tony said.

“Tony,” Scott said. He was smiling wide, but Peter sensed a bit of a rivalry there.

“And who’s this little guy?” Tony asked when he got to Peter.

Brock smiled. “Good choice. This is Peter. Brand new. Virginal. Barely legal.”

Oh, crap, Peter thought.

“Really,” Tony said. “Peter, would you like to come upstairs with me?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, swallowing hard.

“Please. Call me Daddy,” Tony said.

Wanda looked at Peter with sympathy. Maybe Scott did, too.

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter said.

“Come along then,” Tony said. Apparently he knew which way to go, and Peter followed him like a sheep.

Tony picked a bedroom. There were many to choose from. Some had different… amenities. Peter had been given a separate bedroom for when he wasn’t with a client.

Peter was somewhat relieved when Tony picked a room without any fancy equipment and simply a bed. Tony sat on the bed. “So you’ve never done anything like this before?” Tony asked.

“No, Daddy,” Peter said.

“Well, maybe we’ll start slow, then,” Tony suggested.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“Would you like to suck my cock, Peter?” Tony asked.

Peter felt tingles in his own cock. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good,” Tony said, undoing his belt. “On your knees.”

Peter did as he was told. Tony spread his legs slightly and unzipped his jeans. Peter crawled closer on his knees, he looked at Tony expectantly.

“Go on,” Tony said.

Peter grabbed Tony’s cock and pulled it free, it bounced, already hard. Peter opened his mouth and grabbed Tony in one hand. He latched his mouth around Tony, trying to take as much as he could.

“Hey, take it easy, kid. Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to use teeth?”

Peter wanted to remind Tony that he’d never done this before, but he didn’t say that or apologize, he didn’t want to move away. Instead he curled his lips around his teeth and started bobbing his head back and forth.

“That’s good…” Tony said. He absent-mindedly played with Peter’s hair. Peter continued to work Tony, his own cock throbbing right now. He hadn’t known what to expect. He hadn’t expected wanting Tony to touch him.

A small moan escaped Peter, though his mouth never left Tony.

“That’s a good boy,” Tony said, he grunted in approval.

Peter didn’t know if he was really doing well or not, but he thought he was starting to get the hang of it. He wondered how long this would take.

“Peter,” Tony said.

But Peter didn’t understand it was a warning. Tony came and Peter did his best to swallow it all like a good boy, but there was so much and it was dripping down his face. Peter looked up at his Daddy who was putting his dick away and doing up his belt now. Tony looked down at him expressionless

Peter wiped the excess seed off of his face with the back of his hand. He was aroused now to the point it physically pained him. He stayed on his knees, but Tony was standing up and Peter didn’t know what to do.

“It’s okay, kid,” Tony said. “You did good.”

Peter nodded as Tony left, feeling used, discarded, and confused.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets paid for his first job and has a private meeting in Rumlow's office. Scott Lang finally learns how big Tony Stark's dick is.

Peter sat on the bed, wondering what he was supposed to do now. Was he supposed to go find Brock? Was he allowed to go back to his room? Would someone come find him?

He unzipped his pants. He could be quick. He reached in his boxers and gripped his cock tightly. He sighed, thinking of Tony. He was ashamed but he wanted to get rid of his erection before anymore saw him, and thinking about baseball just wasn’t going to cut it this time.

Peter’s thoughts wandered as he touched himself, thinking about Tony, then Brock, then Bucky. He wondered what it would feel like if it was Bucky’s metal arm that was touching him…

Daddy, Tony had made Peter call him Daddy. Peter liked that. He couldn’t understand why.

He imagined sitting on Daddy’s -Tony’s- lap as Tony stroked him gently. Maybe Tony would kiss his neck. Maybe Peter would feel Tony’s excitement against his rear.

“Mmm…”

Peter laid back on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 

Peter only woke up when he heard Jarvis over the intercom, demanding everyone went to the cafeteria for breakfast. He wished he could shower first, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed so he just went down and found the cafeteria.

On his way he ran into Wanda. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

“I’m okay,” Peter said. He didn’t feel particularly bad. Embarrassed, tired. Wanda and Pietro were twins, around the same age he was. Sovokian accents.

“It gets worse,” Wanda warned.

“Great,” Peter said. “I look forward to it.”

He wondered why she would stay here if it was so bad. Sure, you had to be in dire circumstances to come here looking for a job, but after working for a while, he had assumed he would make enough money that he would have other options.

There was a table set for six, but Brock never ate with them.

Wanda sat down next to Pietro and Peter sat next to her. They spoke amongst themselves in Sokovian. Bucky sat silently eating but not moving otherwise. Scott smiled at Peter. “Sorry, it’s not a very social group,” Scott said. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fine,” Peter said. “So, umm… What do we do here when we’re not… you know?”

“You know?” Wanda asked.

“You know like…” Peter shrugged. “Sex things.”

“Do you even know what sex things are?” Pietro asked, smirking.

Peter blushed.

“So how big is Tony? I’ve always been wondering,” Scott said.

“Uh…” Peter said.

“Don’t tell him, Peter. We all know except Scott,” Wanda said.

“You’ve all slept with Tony?” Peter asked. He was slightly disappointed, but he wasn’t sure why.

“Just a couple times,” Wanda said.

“Just a couple dozen times,” Pietro said.

“A lot,” Bucky said, with his mouthful.

“How was it?” Peter asked.

“Mediocre,” Wanda said.

“Six out of ten,” Pietro said.

Bucky continued eating and didn’t react visibly.

“So, not that big,” Scott said.

“Like this big,” Peter said, showing him with his hands.

“Huh,” Scott said.

JARVIS spoke over the intercom again, “Peter Parker, you’re wanted in Rumlow’s office after breakfast.”

“Me?” Peter asked.

“Yes, you,” Wanda said. “And it can’t be good.”

Bucky’s face fell at this.

“Am I in trouble?” Peter asked.

Wanda shrugged.

Peter finished up his breakfast quickly, wanting to get his meeting with Brock over as soon as he could. He wasn’t exactly good at the waiting game. He knocked on the door to Brock’s office.

“Come in, Peter. Have a seat.”

Peter sat nervously. Brock turned around in his swivel chair like the bad guy from Inspector Gadget or some shit.

“You had your first client last night,” Brock said.

“Yes,” Peter said, wondering if there was a question in there.

“How was it?”

“Fine,” Peter said. He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to say. I had a great time?

“What happened?” Brock asked.

“I’m sorry?” Peter asked.

“What happened. Details Peter. You were with Tony for three minutes, there shouldn’t be that much ground to cover.”

“Uh…” Peter didn’t want to say but Brock was looking at him sternly and there wasn’t anyway he could see getting out of this conversation. “I umm… gave him a blowjob.”

“A blowjob,” Brock repeated.

“Yes, that’s what I said,” Peter said.

“Hmm.”

“Can I go now?”

“Mr Stark left you a tip,” Rumlow continued, handing Peter several wads of bills. “It’s five-hundred large.”

“Large? What does that mean?”

“Five-hundred thousand dollars, Peter.”

“Whoa. Really?”

“Yes. He must have been especially fond of you,” Brock said. “I can’t help but wonder why.”

“Is it because I’m just really adorable?” Peter asked.

“I was thinking about something yesterday, Peter. When Tony asked you to call him Daddy, I like that. You should call me that,” Rumlow said.

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter said.

“Go get yourself cleaned up, Peter. Clean shaved. Everywhere. We’ve got a group coming in tonight.”

“A group?”

“Yes, a group of soldiers. Needless to say they’re going to be… enthusiastic, if you catch my drift.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Brock scolded.

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter said.

“And don’t forget that name again,” Rumlow said. “I won’t correct you so kindly the next time.’

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter repeated, as soon as the door to Brock’s office closed behind him he sprinted, wanting to get the hell out of there.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin happens and things get a bit worse.

Peter took a nice long cold shower, shaving places he had never shaved before. Everywhere, Brock had said. Was that a fancy way of saying to shave his undercarriage or was he supposed to shave his legs, too? Arms? Definitely armpits.

When he was assigned his room, he hadn't thought much about there being no lock on it. Now he wished there was one. Fifty hundred thousand dollars. It didn't look nearly as big as he had thought it would, but he counted it. It was exact.

He wasn’t sure what to do. He could take the money and run. He'd be set for life.

He thought of Wanda. “It gets worse, trust me.”

And Brock. Rumlow. Daddy. Peter didn't get the feeling he would be particularly pleased if Peter left.

Peter hid the cash under his mattress and looked at the time. 11:30. He remembered no one has answered what they did in their downtime here. Perhaps they were allowed to leave. But not now when the soldiers were coming in. 

He wandered to where the lounge was. It looked like it belonged in a college rather than a brothel. There were computers and desks, couches, a television, video games, a bar, fooseball and pool tables. Scott and Pietro were playing fooseball and Wanda watched television looking bored. Peter went and sat next to her.

“What happened with Rumlow?” She asked.

“He gave me lots of money and told me to call him Daddy.”

“He must like you. This is not good,” Wanda said.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“James is his favourite. James doesn't talk much, you'll notice.”

Peter wondered what kinds of things Brock had done to James. Did the metal arm have anything to do with it?

“Sorry, Scott. You lose. Again,” Pietro said.

“I've got winner,” Wanda said, going to play with Pietro.

“Attention, Peter. You are required in the basement,” JARVIS said over the intercom.

“Aw, man. I'm sorry, bro,” Scott said.

Pietro looked down. 

“Good luck,” Wanda said.

Peter didn't know why they were acting like he was a dead man walking, but he assumed it couldn't be good. He the stairs to the basement, ominous and so dark when he descended far enough he couldn't see anything.

“Hello, Peter.”

“Daddy?”

The lights flickered on, but it wasn't a whole lot brighter. Bright enough that Peter could make out Brock’s face and all kinds of equipment. He wasn't sure what some of it was even for.

“I’ve been thinking,” Rumlow said. “I would like to take your virginity before we have guests tonight.”

Peter looked down at his shoes.

“Don't look so glum, Kitten.”

“Sorry, Daddy…”

“I'll be gentle. This time. We can't have you out of sorts for our special guests,” Brock continued. “Undress.”

Peter took off his shirt and slid his shoes off. Brock watched quietly and Peter wondered why he wanted this. He unzipped his jeans and removed his boxers with them, revealing a skinny, ever so pale body.

“I'm going to tie you up.”

“OK,” Peter said. He should have took the money and ran.

Brock led Peter over to some kind of bondage equipment. He put thick leather cuffs around Peter’s wrists extending the well over his head. He could not move his wrists apart from each other and they cuffs were high enough that he was barely tall enough for his feet to reach the ground. Brock gave him a pat on the rear. Peter moaned and squirmed, the leather chaffing his wrists.

“Shh, Peter.”

Brock was behind him, which was not at all comforting to Peter. He had no idea what was coming. Well… He had some ideas, but he wouldn't know when they were coming.

One of Brock’s hands traced Peter’s collarbone and down his chest, his stomach, finally groping Peter’s cock. Peter closed his eyes and thought about Tony.

“Do I not please you, Peter?” Brock asked.

Peter wasn't sure if this was a trick question or not. Was he supposed to answer or stay quiet? Brock’s hand slid up Peter’s cock slowly. Peter said nothing. He tried to force himself to get hard, but it wouldn't go.

Brock’s hand left him and though Peter could feel Rumlow’s presence behind him, the man said nothing and did nothing for what seemed like forever.

And then Peter felt two cold wet fingers inside him. “Oh…” he said. That wasn't too bad. Not bad at all.

“Relax, Peter. Daddy loves you.”

Peter made a strange noise halfway between a moan and a whine. He was confused. So confused. Brock couldn't love him. Why would he say that?

“Is there something you would like to tell me?” Brock said, his fingers probing Peter a bit rougher now. Peter felt some kind of strange feeling in his nether regions, but he couldn't identify if it were arousal or not.

Then Peter realized. He was supposed to tell Brock that he loved him. The thought made him sick to his stomach, but he didn't know what would happen if he didn't say the words.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Brock said approvingly. For some reason, the approval felt good.

Then there was something much bigger than fingers inside Peter. He cursed out several profanities, his wrists struggling to free themselves, though he knew they wouldn't. Brock gripped his hips tight and pounded into him relentlessly.

This was supposed to be gentle?

Peter cried out over and over again. “Daddy,” he whined. He felt as if he were being torn apart. Worse, his dick was no longer hanging limply, but a soldier at attention. He wished Brock would finish as quick as Tony did.

Brock slowed down, his thrusts less forceful. “Mmm…” Peter said. This was nicer. Brock grabbed a handful of Peter’s hair and whispered into his ear. “You are mine. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy…”

“Come for me, Peter.”

Brock pushed into him slowly and rhythmically. It felt… Pleasant. Peter longed to touch himself. 

You're a teenage boy, Peter. You come when a breeze hits you. Just do it.

“Peter.”

Brock went slower, gentler. Peter mumbled something about his “Daddy” as he felt his release rush over him. He didn't realize how relieved he was. He had been clenching his jaw and struggling. Now he relaxed as the strange sensation floated through him. It felt strangely… Smooth. 

“Daddy…”

“Good boy, Peter. It's okay now.”

Brock pulled out and Peter didn't understand what was happening. Why wasn't Brock touching him anymore? Peter whimpered.

“Darling, you did good. It's time to rest up.”

Peter heard Brock zip up. It wasn't fair. It wasn't over yet. Peter scolded himself. Why did he care?

“Wanda will be down to untie you, shortly,” Brock said. “I expect you to bathe again before we have company.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter said, feeling utterly defeated.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda rescues Peter, but gets his "good" shirt full of sperm. First appearances from Wade Wilson, Darcy Lewis, and Steve Rogers will occur. Everyone is trying to help Peter, but it's not working out that great.

Peter waited and waited. He was losing circulation in his arms. How long before they fell off? Maybe then he would at least be able to get out of there.

When Peter heard footsteps he felt scared rather than relieved.

“Peter?”

Accent. Female.

“Wanda I could really use some help here,” Peter said.

She walked over and pretended not to notice Peter’s nakedness as she undid his cuffs. She examined the cuts on his wrists from where he had struggled. “Are you alright?”

“Fantastic, never better,” Peter said.

She grabbed his shirt and mopped him up.

“Hey, that's my good shirt!” Peter complained.

“It's a Walmart brand t-shirt,” Wanda said.

Peter grumbled but put on his boxers, jeans and runners. It looked ridiculous without a shirt, but he'd deal with that later rather than wearing a spermy shirt.

“Come on. Time to shower,” Wanda said.

Apparently, she meant both of them. They made their way to the showers and disrobed. “You're a mess,” she said. She was no longer trying to ignore Peter’s nudity. She grabbed a washcloth and started washing him. Peter winced when she touched his backdoor with the cloth.

“It’s not the worst,” Wanda said. “But it's not good either. Some bleeding.”

“I can't wait for the orgy later,” Peter said, sarcastically.

“Try to convince them you are better at blowjobs,” Wanda suggested. She washed the rest of him like a mother washing an infant child, avoiding his wrists with the cloth. She turned the shower off.

“Come, I will bandage your wrists,” she said.

It was of some comfort to Peter that there was plenty of first aid supplies in here. She sprayed some disinfectant on each wrist.

“Motherfucker,” Peter said.

“Quit whining,” she scolded. She bandaged his wrists up. “He’ll probably want you to take the bandages off later.”

“Brock, you mean?” Peter asked.

Wanda nodded. “Mr. Rumlow.” She wrapped a towel around Peter’s waist. “All better.”

“Thanks.”

“Let's go downstairs. It might enhance the plot,” Wanda said.

“What plot? I thought this was just pornography,” Peter said.

“You just wait and see,” Wanda said ominously.

“Can I put some pants on first?” Peter asked.

“I wouldn't,” Wanda said.

They walked into the lobby as Wanda was telling Peter about Sokovia. The door busted open.

An attractive man that bore a striking resemblance to Ryan Reynolds came in carrying some luggage, a busty brunette falling suit.

Oh, no. It must be time for the soldiers to come.

The guy gave Wanda a great big hug. “Hey, Wand. I missed you.” He turned to Peter and who is your beautiful twink friend here?”

“My name is Peter.”

“Wade Wilson.” He poked Peter in the nipple. “New recruit?”

“He just started yesterday,” Wanda said.

“He’s so cute!” Darcy said, pinching his cheek. Peter didn’t say anything. She hugged him, pressing his face up to her chest.

“Erm… well, anyway,” Peter said. He was still wearing nothing but a towel.

“We’ve got to get you ready for the orgy, friend,” Wade said to Peter.

“I’m plenty ready, been stretched out and everything,” Peter said. “And I don’t mean my muscles.” He was shaved and naked, what else was there to do to get ready?

“Leave him alone,” a stern voice commanded.

It was James Buchanan Barnes.

“Hey, I’m just joking around, buddy,” Wade said.

James glared at him and walked away. Wanda looked at Peter and then started following James. Peter did the same, thinking that they’d be better company than Wade and Darcy, who were a bit… overbearing.

“Lineup time,” JARVIS announced over the loudspeaker. So much for that.

Wade stood at the front on the line, and surprisingly James stood next to him. Darcy, Wanda, and Peter fell in line while Scott and Pietro were coming down to the lobby. Rumlow appeared out of nowhere as he always seemed to enter.

He looked at Wade first. “Take your bags to your room and Darcy’s to hers.”

Wade did as he was told.

Rumlow looked at James next, who stared at him with a stony expression.”James it would be lovely if you put on your old military clothes. Put some gloves on while you’re at it. Hide that nasty little arm you have.”

Bucky looked down at his metal arm. Peter thought there might have been an expression of pain on his face, but only for a moment before he nodded and went to change.

“Darcy,” Brock said. “The usual outfit please.”

“Yessir.”

“Wanda…” Rumlow said. “Dress elegant. Surprise me.” She nodded and walked off.

When Rumlow came to Peter he sighed. “Peter Parker. What will we do with you?”

Peter wished he was wearing anything besides a towel. Not that Brock hadn’t seen the whole nine yards earlier, albeit in worse lighting. He tried to look in his master’s face, awaiting instructions. He half expected Brock to take him away from the party and to take him back to the dungeon alone.

“Your street clothes should suffice for now,” Brock said.

Peter smiled at him. “Yes, Daddy.”

\---

Of all the humiliations. Peter was locked up in a cage like a zoo animal. No, zoo animals had more space. There were six other cages identical to his. Wade winked at him from one, while Wanda avoided eye contact from another.

Brock walked through the room eyeing his toys. Peter tried not to look at him. He instead looked at James. He looked stunning in his military uniform. He leaned against the back of his cage, smoking a cigarette.

JARVIS spoke over the intercom. “Mr. Rumlow, the guests have arrived.”

The Vision brought the “guests” into the room, seven of them in total. Four military men, two female soldiers and Tony Stark. Maybe Peter would luck out and Tony would keep him for the night. Peter stared at Tony trying to communicate him telepathically.

Loud music played, something slow and erotic.

Soon Peter’s attention was off Tony and onto one of the male soldiers. He touched James’ gloved hand through the cage. The man had beautiful gold hair and a perfect face. “Bucky,” he said. James looked as if his heart were broken. They were both on the verge of tears. James… Bucky the man had called him, whispered into the soldier’s ear.

Rumlow walked over. “See one you fancy?” He asked the blonde soldier.

“Uh… This one.” He pointed at James. “And that one.”

It took Peter a long time to realize that the blonde had meant him. He wanted Peter and James.

Brock started unlocking Peter’s cage. “Peter anything Captain Rogers wants, understood?”

‘Yes, Daddy…” Peter said, barely above a whisper.

Peter felt rather than saw Brock backhand him. Captain Rogers looked horrified.

“Do not call me that in front of clients,” Rumlow said.

“Yes sir,” Peter corrected himself.

Rumlow wasn't paying attention to him anymore, he was unlocking James’ cage. There was murder in Bucky’s eyes. “Vision, please lead them to the honeymoon suite.”

Honeymoon suite?


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Peter, and Bucky spend the night in the honeymoon suite.

“What the actual hell,” Steve said as they walked into the honeymoon suite. Peter didn't know what he was expecting, but it looked pretty much exactly as a regular honeymoon suite was supposed to. King sized bed, rose petals, champagne.

James -Bucky- took his gloves off. “It's a long story, okay?”

Peter had the desire to hide in the corner. His face hurt and he felt like crying.

“It’s okay,” Bucky told Peter. He grabbed a bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket and put it on Peter’s face. Peter whimpered.

Steve sat on the bed on top the rose petals. “I don't know what to say.”

“ Why are you here?” Bucky asked, turning the question back on Steve. Peter wondered if they were ex-lovers.

“I had no idea about any of this,” Steve said.

“The whorehouse or that your friend was a prostitute?” Bucky asked.

“Either,” Steve said. “Jesus, Buck.”

Bucky continued holding the bottle against Peter’s face.

“Stop slut shaming us,” Peter said, because he couldn't think of anything better to say.

“Peter, you’ve been here for a day and a half you have no idea what's going on,” Bucky said.

“Well, what is going on here, Bucky?” Steve asked. “I watched Rumlow hit this kid in the face for no reason. How old is he? Sixteen?”

“I'm eighteen, sir,” Peter said. Then he remembered. “I mean, Daddy.” He waited to see if he was going to be hit again. It truly was getting hard to remember who his daddy was.

“It’s okay, Peter. You're safe right now, okay? Steve won't hurt you,” Bucky said.

“Okay…” Peter said. He decided he had enough of icing his face and sat next to Steve on the bed.

Steve looked at him sadly, then returned his focus to Bucky. “What's the plan?”

Bucky said. “As far as I can tell you're still a free man,” Bucky said. “You aren’t,” he said to Peter. “How much money do you have?”

“A little,” Steve said.

“Five hundred large,” Peter said.

“Okay, I've got a plan,” Bucky said.

“Do tell,” Steve said.

“Okay you take my money, you take Peter’s money and you just….buy him,” Bucky said. He was talking with his metal arm.

“Buy him?” Steve asked incredulously.

“Yeah, sure. It's happened before. Some clients find one they really like and just… Take them home forever,” Bucky explained. “It's the only way.”

“That doesn't get you out,” Steve said. He looked as if he might cry,

“I'll be fine,” Bucky said.

“Rumlow,” Steve said.

Peter was still stuck on the “buy him” part. And the “take Peter’s money” part. Sure it sounded swell to be out of there, but if he didn't have anymore money than when he came in, well…. What was the point?

“I don't have anywhere to go even if you get me out of here,” Peter said.

“You can stay with me until we figure things out,” Steve said. He stood up. He held Bucky in a tight hug. Peter wanted to disappear. The hug lasted forever it seemed.

“It’s okay, Steve,” Bucky said. He messed up Steve’s hair and smiled at him

They're definitely in love, Peter thought.

“So… umm what are we supposed to do now?” Peter asked.

Bucky said. “Steve paid for the night. We should pretend like we’re giving him a good time in here.”

“Very funny,” Steve said.

“It’s not a joke,” Bucky said. “We gotta stay in here for a while. Pretend we’re doing whatever it is you like, Captain Vanilla.”

“Okay, so seriously, are we gonna have a threesome? I mean I don’t care either way, I just need to know,” Peter said.

“No, Peter, we’re not going to have a threesome,” Steve said.

“It’s because he’s vanilla,” Bucky said to Peter.

“He’s like sixteen and scared out of his mind, Bucky,” Steve said.

“Why don’t you two have sex on the floor and I’ll just take a nap on this nice bed?” Peter asked.  
Bucky looked at Steve. Steve looked at Bucky.

“I don’t know,” Steve said.

“Okay, I’m going to sleep,” Peter said, he got under the covers and curled up at the edge of the bed. 

Bucky smiled. “I’m going to get some sleep, too.” He laid very close to Peter. Alarmingly close to Peter. But then he patted the empty space on the bed, and Peter realized Steve was going to lay with them. All three of them in one bed. Cozy.

Peter heard a noise that sounded distinctly like kissing, but it only lasted for a second. Maybe, they really would just sleep. He was very nervous himself, and couldn’t calm down enough to sleep. He stayed still though and tried to rest. It might have been minutes or hours that the three of them laid together in silence.

Bucky rolled over. Peter thought nothing of it, until Steve let out a small moan. He heard Bucky “shh” him.

Oh, God, Peter thought. He tried not to move or breathe too fast. He heard rustling and realized what Bucky was doing. A handjob, it was just a handjob. Don’t mind me, I’m just sleeping.

Steve was breathing heavy. Peter wondered what their story was. How long since the last time they had seen each other? How long since they had last touched?

Quite some time, Peter was guessing. Though they were trying to be as quiet as possible, the sexual tension was palpable. Steve couldn’t quite keep quiet and the bed shook as if one or both both them were squirming.

Peter tried to concentrate on his breathing instead, make it seem like he was just sleeping. But his heart was beating faster and his cock stiffen. Maybe he should have went for the threesome.

“Steve…” Bucky whispered. Steve let out one last gasp. The sound of him orgasming pleased Peter. He wanted to hear it everyday for the rest of his life.

The bed stopped moving. Peter heard a small kiss. He curled up tighter into the fetal position, too aroused and worried to sleep all night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve buys Peter Parker as a sex slave. Or at least he tries to.

Chapter 6

Eventually Steve and Bucky woke up, or at least appeared to wake up. Perhaps they hadn’t slept either.

“Morning,” Bucky said. “So what’s the plan now, Boss?”

“I guess what we talked about last night. I go out there looking…. satisfied and have a talk with Rumlow,” Steve said.

“Great, does that mean you set me free?” Bucky asked.

Steve just rolled his eyes.

Bucky yawned and left, presumably to go back to his room. Peter was surprised by the coolness with which they said goodbye to each other. Last night they had seemed so… intimate.

“Can I go to my room now?” Peter asked Steve, making his best puppy dog eyes.

“Not yet, Peter,” Steve said. “We’re going to talk to Rumlow.”

“Do I have to?” Peter asked. His puppy dog eyes intensified.

“I think it would be best, just for a minute.”

They made their way down to Brock’s office. Peter wondered if he was there all the time. Steve knocked.

“Come in,” Brock said and motioned for the pair of them to have a seat.

“I’d like to discuss some further arrangements,” Steve said.

“Yes?” Brock said from behind his desk. Did he always just wait behind it to intimidate people?

“I would like to buy Peter, permanently,” Steve said.

“Permanently,” Rumlow said, considering it. “Keep him as your own little sex slave?”

“Yes,” Steve said swallowing hard.

Peter wondered if it would be allowed. Would Brock let Steve take him away? Or did Brock want to play with Peter more himself?

“Hmm…” Rumlow said. “And what are you offering me?”

“One million,” Steve said, straight faced.

Rumlow laughed. “Darling, you come here with that much? Peter is worth far more than that. Wouldn’t you agree, Peter?”

Peter shrugged noncommittally. He wasn’t really familiar for how much people went for on the black market these days.

“Well, I have an alternative arrangement to propose to you, Mr. Rogers,” Brock continued. “You come work for me.”

“No,” Peter said. “Why would he do that?”

“Because I’ll let him keep his money and keep you,” Rumlow said.

Steve frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You come live here, and work when a client wants you. You’ll earn money, too,” Brock said.

“What about Peter?” Steve asked.

“You’d have him all to yourself. You’d move into his room and no one can so much as touch him besides you. Unless of course, they have your permission. Since you like threesomes,” Rumlow said.

Peter looked at Steve.

“Alright,” Steve said.

Rumlow extended his hand. Steve shook it. “Well then, we have a deal.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's technically a sex slave now, Steve is technically a prostitute, and Bucky is technically in a lot of trouble.

“No offense, but what the fuck?” Peter asked Steve when they got out of Brock’s office.

“I don’t know. I panicked,” Steve said.

“So now we’re all just whores and we’re no better off than when we started,” Peter pointed out.

“Not really,” Steve said. “I mean, you’re technically a sex slave.”

“Great, that makes me feel so much better,” Peter said.

“Technically,” Steve continued. “But not really. I just own you in name but really you can do whatever you want.”

“Not really, I gotta stay here it sounds like,” Peter said. “Or Rumlow will murder and rape us all. Not to be dramatic or anything.”

“No, I don’t think that’s being dramatic, unfortunately,” Steve said. “You know I was just trying to save you from being brutally raped, right?”

“Okay, but why?” Peter asked.

“I don’t like the idea of it. Neither does Bucky,” Steve said.

“Are you in love with him or something?” Peter asked.

“Or something,” Steve said. “Come on, show me my our room.”

“I don’t have to listen to you,” Peter said.

“Actually, yes you do,” Steve said, a boyish grin on his face.  
  


* * *

 

“Okay, there’s money under the bed, don’t touch it. Other than that there’s pretty much nothing exciting in here, just some clothes and stuff,” Peter said, sitting on the bed. “So I guess we live together now.”

“I guess, so,” Steve said.

“I’m tired, can I go to sleep?” Peter asked.

“Sure, go ahead,” Steve said.

But Peter didn’t get to sleep, because there was a knock on the door. A loud knock. Like metal against the door.

Bucky.

Steve opened the door.

“What happened?” Bucky asked.

“Your boyfriend screwed up a became a hooker,” Peter explained.

“What?” Bucky said.

“Umm…” Steve said. “Well, I bought Peter. Or I mean… I took his position.”

“So, he’s serious?” Bucky asked. “You work here now?”

Steve just nodded.

“Steve and I live together now,” Peter explained. “I’m not a whore anymore I’m Steve’s sex slave.”

“Jesus Christ, Steve,” Bucky said.

“The important thing to consider here is that Peter is safe,” Steve said.

“I don’t think he’s safe if he still lives here,” Bucky said. “You don’t know half of the shit Rumlow’s done.”

“Well, then we’ll have safety in numbers,” Steve suggested.

Over the intercom JARVIS said, “Bucky Barnes, please report to the basement.”

“What’s going to happen to you?” Peter asked him.

“Don’t worry about it, Peter,” Bucky said, forcing a smile. He saluted the both of them with his metal arm before heading off to the dungeon.

“Alright, why don’t you get some rest, Peter,” Steve said.

“What will you do?” Peter asked.

“Do you mind if I lay with you?”

“I don’t mind,” Peter said. It was a king-sized bed and if he had to share it, Steve was as good as anyone to share it with. Actually, Peter felt pretty comfortable with everyone who worked here, other than Brock obviously and Wade and Darcy. But maybe he just didn’t know them yet. Wanda and Bucky had both proven already to be invaluable friends.

Steve slid his shoes off and came and laid next to Peter, pulling the blankets over both of them. Peter cuddled up against him, seeking warmth and comfort. Steve might be in love with Bucky, but Peter would never forget what Steve did to protect him. And maybe that was a kind of love, in itself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow finds a creative new way to torment Peter and Steve.

Peter woke up what must have been a few hours later, in Steve’s arms. For a moment he found it peaceful, until he realized Bucky was standing at the foot of the bed staring at them.

“Wake up,” Bucky said.

“I’m awake,” Peter said. Steve stirred beside him.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, suddenly alert and sitting straight up.

“I’ve got bad news and worse news,” Bucky said.

“Okay, bad news first,” Steve said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Bad news. There’s going to be a party tonight. Your attendance will be required,” Bucky said.

“A party like last night?” Steve asked.

“Sort of.”

“What’s the worse news?” Peter asked.

Bucky sighed. “Look, I don’t know how to explain this or sugarcoat it or whatever so I’m just going to say it.”

Except he didn’t say anything.

“It’s alright, Bucky. I knew what I was getting into,” Steve said.

“No, you really didn’t,” Bucky said. “You and Peter are the _guests of honor._ ”

Peter didn’t like the sound of that one bit. “But I’m not a whore anymore, I’m a sex slave,” he whined.

“Yes, you’re a sex slave,” Bucky agreed. “And Steve is your master. And Steve is working for Brock which means…”

“No,” Steve said. “He can’t do that. We had an agreement.”

“Did the agreement go something like ‘no one can so much as touch him besides you.’?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, that sounds about the just of it,” Peter said.

No one said anything for a moment or two.

“Well,” Bucky said. “Consider this a very public consummation of your _arrangement_.”

“Shit,” Steve said.

“Language,” Bucky said, a small smirk on his face.

“Whatever, I’ve done worse,” Peter said. “Well, had worse done to me, anyway.”

Steve didn't seem cheered up by this any. “I won't do it.”

“You know the chivalry is really great and cool but if you don't I have to have sex with Rumlow again and he quote won't be so gentle next time, unquote,” Peter said.

Steve said nothing for a moment, tears forming. He touched Peter’s wrists which were chafed and bruised. “Did he do this to you?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. He thought about telling Steve not to touch his wrists because they still stung but he felt starved for physical contact with someone safe. He wanted Steve to hold him. He almost started tearing up, too. Steve was gonna do a lot more than hold him tonight.

“What should we expect?” Steve asked Bucky.

“I have no idea. I've never seen this happen before. Best case you fuck him on stage…” Bucky but his lip.

“What's worse case then?” Steve asked.

“I don't know. It's Rumlow. If he asks for something specific the sky’s the limit. He's creative,” Bucky said.

Peter nestled up against Steve, being close wasn't enough. Steve put an arm around him.

“It'll be okay,” Steve said, but he didn't believe it. “Do you want to sit down, Buck?”

“I don't want to sit down for a while, if you catch my drift,” Bucky said.

“What did Brock do?” Peter asked.

“Nothing fancy, just the paddle,” Bucky said. “Don't worry about it Peter.”

“Do you want to lie down?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded and laid at the edge of the bed on his side. Peter and Steve laid back down. This time Peter was in the middle. He liked having a strong man on either side to protect him.

“Daddy?” Peter said.

“Call me Steve, honey.”

Peter tried to find the right words. He wanted to know if Steve like-liked him but it seemed ridiculous to ask in this situation. “Never mind.”

Steve didn't press, he just stroked Peter’s hair silently, trying to soothe him.

_“Steve Rogers, please report to the main office,”_ JARVIS said over the intercom.

What could it be now?

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours later Peter and Bucky were still lying in Peter’s (and now Steve’s) bed. Steve didn't return.

Peter broke the silence. “What do you think he's doing?”

“Steve or Rumlow?” Bucky asked.

“Steve, I was thinking. But both,” Peter said.

“I’m guessing they're together and only one is having fun,” Bucky said.

“He called Steve to the office not the basement,” Peter pointed out.

“True. Maybe he's with another client. Maybe Tony, he was here yesterday,” Bucky said. Peter wondered if Bucky was trying to cheer him up.

“Tony wouldn't take three hours,” Peter said.

Bucky laughed. “You're right.”

_“Peter Parker, please report to the main office.”_

_“_ Wish me luck, I guess,” Peter said.

Bucky said nothing, instead ruffling Peter’s hair and attempting a smile in response.

Peter walked to the main office slowly, his heart racing. He had a hard time forcing himself to open the door to Brock’s office, but it would probably be worse if he didn't go.

This time Brock was already facing him and didn't swivel his chair for effect. “Hello, Peter.”

“Hello, Mr. Rumlow.”

“What happened to calling me Daddy?” Rumlow asked.

“Steve’s my Daddy now,” Peter said.

Brock sighed. “You're right, as much as I hate to admit it. I wish you were still mine.”

Peter wasn't sure what to say and stayed quiet. He was pretty sure anything he said at this point would make things worse for him and for Steve.

“Speaking of Steve,” Rumlow continued. “We’re supposed to be holding a party for him tonight, but I'm not sure he's in much shape for that…”

“What did you do to him?” Peter asked, trying to keep his tone conversational.

“Not much at all. He broke very easily. You're so much stronger than him, Peter.”

“Where is my Daddy?” Peter asked.

“The infirmary. Why don't you go see if you convince him to keep our party date tonight?” Brock said.

Peter left without saying another word. He had no idea where the infirmary was, but after wandering the halls long enough he found it. It looked like a simple doctor’s office. Steve sat there looking unharmed. Was Rumlow tricking him? Was Steve okay?

“Steve?” Peter said. Steve did not react visibly. Peter shook his shoulder. “Daddy?”

“Peter,” Steve said, his voice croaky.

“Did he hurt you?” Peter asked.

Steve looked up at Peter in surprise. “No, I don't think so.”

“What happened?”

“I don't remember,” Steve said, but he looked away and Peter was sure he was lying.

“Brock said he broke you.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Are you coming to the party tonight?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. I don't have much choice,” Steve said. “Neither do you.”

“Are you bossing me around, Daddy?” Peter joked.

“I'm sorry, Pete. I think it's just best you listen to me this time,” Steve said. “Let’s go get ready for the party.” He checked his watch. “It's starting soon.”

“What should I wear?”

“I really don't think it's going to matter, hon.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Peter was relieved to find that the party wasn't too busy. There was only those who worked in the brothel and Tony, who smiled at Peter. Peter wondered why Tony didn't have better things to do.

It looked quite a bit like a regular party, people standing or sitting around drinking and talking. There was a stage like there was going to be a performance, but so far it stood empty.

Tony and Brock were talking and every so often Brock’s eyes met Peter’s with a smile. Peter sat at a table with Steve. Neither of them was saying much.

“Would you like a drink?” Steve asked.

Peter wasn't old enough to legally drink, but that didn't matter at all at this point. “Okay,” he said.

Steve returned with a glass of scotch for each of them. Peter downed the whole glass at once and winced. “That stuff is gross.” He grabbed Steve’s glass and downed it, too.

Peter overheard Wade and Wanda whispering. “What’s the party for this time? There's gotta be something more exciting than Tony Stark’s 1000th visit going on,” he said.

“I think it's for the new worker, Steve,” she said.

“He's super hot, am I right? I'd like to play hide the salami with him,” Wade said. Wanda just glared at him.

“I wish we could just get over with this,” Peter said.

As if to grant his wish, Bucky stood up on stage and announced the entertainment.

Peter clutched onto Steve’s hand underneath the table.

Bucky went to pull back the curtain and Peter was readying himself for anything that might be hidden behind it.

It was just a table.

Bucky called Steve and Peter to the stage and Brock clapped loudly. The others followed suit less enthusiastically.

Peter started taking off his clothes. It made it slightly easier that almost everyone in the room had already seen him naked anyway.

Steve disrobed also. He leaned over and whispered something in Peter’s ear, but Peter couldn't make it out. It might have been “I'm sorry.”

And then Steve pushed Peter down on the table hard. Peter didn't move and tried to act sex-slave-like. He had banged his head on the table and he was dizzy from nerves and the scotch. He decided maybe he would just zone out for a bit. Wasn't that what you were supposed to do in this situations? Go somewhere else in your head?

He felt vaguely aware of the physical sensations but he lost sight of the fact people were watching. Steve had his wrists pinned down and had entered him now. It felt nice, but Peter didn't want it to. He might have been moaning but he wasn't sure.

Peter laid there for a while and then it seemed Steve had stopped. Peter didn't feel like getting up, though. He just laid there.

“Peter?” Steve’s voice.

A moment later Steve said more sternly. “Peter get up. Now.”

Peter wasn't sure he was awake though and couldn't quite force himself to move.

There were more voices, but Peter didn't care to listen. Someone was carrying him away, someone with a fleshy arm and a robot arm.  
  
Peter fell asleep, or unconscious.


End file.
